


La tua bocca sa di Roma centro

by Shutupandance



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: #trenitaliamerda, Falling In Love, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, ma stavolta i ritardi di Trenitalia fanno il miracolo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutupandance/pseuds/Shutupandance
Summary: Lauro ed Edoardo si incontrano in una piccola stazione del centro Italia nel mezzo al nulla, il tabellone segna che il loro treno è in ritardo di 350 minuti, abbastanza tempo per innamorarsi, se credi nell’amore a prima vista.*spoiler* Loro ci credono.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	La tua bocca sa di Roma centro

**Author's Note:**

> Mesi fa ho trovato [questo](https://twitter.com/davidgerously/status/1280252876439379973?s=20) prompt e mi ha proprio urlato SCRIVICI UNA FIC SUI LALLEDO,,, quindi eccomi qua (dopo mesi perché comunque procrastinare è la cosa che mi riesce meglio) a farvi leggere cosa ne è uscito fuori
> 
> Il titolo è preso da una (bellissima) canzone di Gazzelle aka "Tutta la vita"
> 
> Enjoy <3

Lauro voleva solo tornare a casa.  
  
Aveva organizzato tutto alla perfezione, due treni, un unico cambio, aveva perfino fatto in modo che ci fosse più di un’ora tra un treno e l’altro per essere sicuro di riuscire a prenderlo nel caso ci fosse un ritardo, il suo piano era perfetto, peccato che Trenitalia avesse altri progetti in mente.  
  
Il primo treno si era fermato nel mezzo al nulla, un guasto tecnico aveva detto lo speaker, era arrivato a Genova con tre ore di ritardo, la sua coincidenza ormai persa da tempo, era stato costretto a prendere un intercity, uno di quelli che viaggiano pure di notte, sarebbe arrivato a Roma alle due di notte, ma almeno sarebbe arrivato.  
  
Era salito sul treno con ancora abbastanza tranquillità in corpo, dopotutto son cose che succedono, questo era quello che si ripeteva, cercando di convincersi, aveva appena toccato il sedile quando era crollato in un sonno profondo, sonno che però era durato molto poco perché Lauro viene risvegliato di soprassalto da una voce robotica, l’orologio che segna dieci minuti dopo mezzanotte.  
  
“Il treno Intercity diretto a Roma Centrale terminerà la sua corsa nella stazione di Follonica a causa di un guasto si prega tutti i passeggeri di scendere dal mezzo, ci scusiamo per il disagio.”  
  
Lauro avrebbe voluto urlare, bestemmiare contro tutti gli dei di cui era a conoscenza, ma decide di ricomporsi e scendere tranquillamente dal treno, non ha bisogno di ulteriore stress, adesso deve solo capire che treno prendere per tornare a casa.  
  
La stazione di Follonica conta solo due binari, del tutto deserti, Lauro inizia a credere di essere finito in un film horror, dal treno insieme a lui scendono soltanto un gruppo di amici, che si dirigono velocemente fuori dalla stazione e un ragazzo, capelli blu, sguardo di chi vorrebbe maledire chiunque gli passi vicino.  
  
Lauro sceglie di tenersene alla larga il più possibile e dirigersi verso il tabellone delle partenze, compare un solo treno.  
  
Destinazione: Roma Termini  
  
Orario: 00:47  
  
Ritardo: 350’  
  
“Porco Dio.”  
  
.  
  
Lauro sobbalza, il ragazzo coi capelli blu è dietro di lui, che fissa il tabellone con occhi spenti, la bestemmia che ha appena lasciato le sue labbra riecheggia ancora nell’aria, si ferma ad osservarlo per un secondo, il suo sguardo sembra ancora voler incenerire l’intera umanità ma il suo volto adesso sembra stanco, provato, come se avesse passato una giornata intensa.  
  
I suoi occhi sono solcati da occhiaie viola, stremati, il suo volto è scavato, guance infossate e zigomi in fuori, sembra che non mangi da giorni, eppure quando si volta verso di lui e gli sorride, un sorriso stanco che però riesce a fargli illuminare pure gli occhi, Lauro non può fare a meno di pensare che è bellissimo pure così.  
  
“Me pare che semo gli unici qua e ce tocca aspettà insieme pe un bel po’ de ore quindi me presento direttamente. Piacere Edoardo.”  
  
Edoardo gli porge una mano, una piccola ancora tatuata sul dorso, lo smalto nero rovinato sulle dita, quando la va a stringere la trova freddissima, Lauro non sa se è colpa dell’aria fresca di ottobre o se abbia sempre le mani fredde, ma il contatto col calore della sua mano gli provoca un brivido sulla schiena.  
  
“Io so Lauro.”  
  
“Mauro?”  
  
Lauro ride lievemente, ha passato anni ad odiare il fatto che le persone sbagliassero così facilmente il suo nome eppure, quando a sbagliarlo è uno sconosciuto dai capelli blu sorridente, in una stazione deserta nel mezzo al nulla, Lauro non lo odia anzi, un sorriso si forma automatico sul suo volto.  
  
Forse questa nottata si prospetta migliore del previsto.  
  
“No, Lauro. Co la elle.”  
  
“Che nome strano che c’hai, particolare come te. Me piace na cifra.”  
  
“Perché sarei particolare?”  
  
Scatta immediatamente sulla difensiva, particolare, Lauro pensa di essere strano, quello sì, una vita a sentirsi diverso che ormai si è abituato, ma quando ad etichettarlo diverso è qualcun altro si sente a disagio, come se dovesse proteggere un ipotetico concetto di normalità, un concetto che per lui non è mai esistito.  
  
“Fratè c’hai una scritta in francese tatuata sulla guancia e me voi dì che non sei particolare? Eddaje. Nun te preoccupà però, me piace la pazzia.”  
  
Lauro cerca di rimanere diffidente, ci prova seriamente, eppure è come se conoscesse Edoardo da tutta una vita, come se fossero destinati ad incontrarsi, e lui a tutte quelle cazzate sul destino non c’ha mai creduto, stavolta però gli sembra molto più che una strana coincidenza.  
  
“Viè mettiamoci a sedè, tanto dovemo sta qua per ore no? Almeno stamo comodi.”  
  
Edoardo si avvia verso la panchina più vicina e ci si affloscia sopra, lo zaino lanciato frettolosamente in un punto imprecisato accanto al suo corpo, e gli fa cenno di sedersi accanto a lui.  
  
Lo schienale della panchina è scomodo contro il suo corpo, solo al pensiero che dovrà stare seduto qua fino alla mattina dopo sente la sua schiena spezzarsi, non può far altro che aspettare e, magari, conoscere meglio l’unica altra persona in questa stazione, Edoardo.  
  
.  
  
“Pour l’amour.”  
  
“Che hai detto scusa?”  
  
Lo sguardo di Edoardo su di lui è confuso, sta cercando di scrutarlo, di capire i suoi segreti solo guardandolo negli occhi, sembra un bambino a cui hanno appena spiegato un problema di fisica quantistica. Lauro non può far altro che ridere sotto i baffi, l’immagine di Edoardo da piccolo che riempie la sua mente.  
  
“Pour l’amour. È quello che c’ho scritto sulla guancia. Vuol dire “per amore” in francese.”  
  
“Ah quindi te scrivi le dediche per la donna tua in faccia? Dev’essere speciale sta ragazza.”  
  
Lauro potrebbe sbagliarsi ma sente una punta di risentimento nella voce di Edoardo, un po’ di risentimento misto a gelosia, non vorrebbe farsi strane idee ma Edo non sembra il fan numero uno della sua ragazza immaginaria.  
  
“No, nessuna ragazza. Per amore della musica, è quello a cui è dedicato, l’amore per la mia arte. Faccio il cantante, o almeno me piacerebbe diventarlo. Comunque non sono fidanzato.”  
  
Lo aggiunge alla fine, senza un vero scopo preciso, gli sembra solamente un’informazione importante da dare ad Edoardo, o almeno questo è quello di cui cerca di convincersi Lauro.  
  
Cerca anche di convincersi a non fissare le labbra di Edoardo per tutto il tempo, fallendo miseramente.  
  
“Canti quindi? C’hai qualcosa de tuo che posso sentì?”  
  
“Magari dopo.”  
  
Lauro aveva inciso qualche canzone, canzoni di cui era fiero, soddisfatto, canzoni però molto personali, che racchiudevano la sua anima, i suoi pensieri più profondi, pensieri che non aveva avuto neanche la forza di dire ad alta voce, solo di scriverli per farli diventare musica.  
  
“Pure io faccio musica, non canto però, so stonato come ‘na campana. Faccio beat, so un dj, o meglio lavoro per un commercialista ma ogni tanto me pigliano a fa du djset, vorrei vive de quello, un giorno. L’ancora che c’ho sulla mano è pe quello, me so ancorato alla musica e da qui nun me voglio move.”  
  
Lauro lo guarda incuriosito, appena l’aveva visto si era immaginato fosse un artista, i capelli blu elettrico, le occhiaie sotto gli occhi, tutti segnali chiari per lui, ma non si aspettava che facesse musica, che avessero una delle sue più grandi passioni in comune.  
  
Finiscono per parlare di musica e tatuaggi, e di come le due cose sono interconnesse, per almeno un’ora, si scambiano opinioni, generi preferiti, canzoni preferite, si raccontano le storie dietro i loro tatuaggi e scoprono pure di averne fatti un paio dallo stesso tatuatore.  
  
Edoardo è innamorato (parole sue non sta parafrasando) del tatuaggio sulla sua mano, la tigre che ruggisce feroce sulla sua pelle, continua ad osservarla, a tracciarne i contorni con le dita, ogni tocco provoca a Lauro una serie di brividi lungo la schiena, brividi piacevoli, brividi che vorrebbe non finissero mai.  
  
Edoardo gli racconta dei suoi di tatuaggi, quello condiviso col fratello, quello dedicato ai genitori, il suo fascino fin da quando era piccolo per gli animali coi tentacoli, tanto da tatuarsene uno che gli occupa tutto l’avambraccio.  
  
Gli racconta la storia di uno dei suoi primi tatuaggi, Lollipop, tatuato sull’inguine, proprio vicino al cazzo, Lauro gli scoppia a ridere in faccia, ride per quelle che sembrano ore, non ha mai sentito di un tatuaggio tanto idiota, un senso di tenerezza lo colpisce in pieno, se credesse nel colpo di fulmine direbbe quasi di essersi già innamorato.  
  
.  
  
Lauro ed Edoardo sono seduti vicini sulla panchina, le spalle che si sfiorano, le cuffiette che stanno condividendo solo una mera scusa per poter stare più vicino all’altro.  
  
Una canzone dei Nirvana sta suonando in sottofondo, era il turno di Edoardo di scegliere la musica, Lauro aveva messo una playlist di hit anni ’90, tutte dance, Edo invece si era buttato completamente su un altro genere, aveva aperto Nevermind e aveva messo le canzoni in shuffle, poi aveva gettato la testa sullo schienale della panchina e aveva sospirato appena era partita la musica.  
  
Erano rimasti così per tutta la durata dell’album, Lauro troppo impegnato a fissare Edoardo riposarsi ad occhi chiusi accanto a lui, un sorriso sul volto, per permettersi di interrompere il momento, la fame stava iniziando a consumargli lo stomaco, ma per continuare a guardare Edoardo aveva deciso di ignorarla.  
  
Le ultime note della canzone suonano leggere nelle loro orecchie, e poi il silenzio totale, Edo apre lentamente gli occhi, gli sorride e gli toglie la cuffietta dall’orecchio, nel farlo gli sfiora leggermente la guancia, una carezza delicata, la sua mano si posa sulla sua pelle per un istante.  
  
Lauro guarda prima la sua mano e poi i suoi occhi, il suo sguardo cade inevitabilmente sulle sue labbra, resta a fissarlo per qualche secondo ma Edoardo non sembra minimamente disturbato dalla cosa, anzi, non sa se sta interpretando la situazione nel modo giusto, ma decide comunque di avvicinare il suo volto, si muove in avanti solo di qualche millimetro, per tastare la situazione.  
  
Il suo stomaco però ha altri piani, un rumore forte esce direttamente dalla sua pancia, segno che la sua fame è peggiorata, Edo lo osserva per un secondo e poi scoppia a ridergli in faccia, non era esattamente la reazione che sperava di ricevere, ma se la dovrà far andar bene comunque.  
  
“Mo ho capito perché te sei tatuato ‘na tigre sulla mano, il tuo stomaco ruggisce peggio de Shere Khan.”  
  
Lauro non può far a meno di ridere insieme a lui, la risata di Edoardo è incredibilmente contagiosa, uno di quei suoni che ti illuminano la giornata o, nel loro caso, la nottata, si sente fortunato a passarla con lui, inizia pure a pensare che il karma lo sta ripagando con una cosa bella dopo tutta la merda che ha dovuto passare nella vita.  
  
“C’hai fame? Vieni andiamo a piglià qualcosa dalle macchinette.”  
  
Edoardo si alza e lo trascina dietro di sé, le luci della stazione ancora spente e il binario completamente deserto, l’unica luce è quella del tabellone delle partenze, su cui si intravede ancora solo un unico treno, i minuti di ritardo adesso son diventati quattrocento.  
  
Lauro si lascia trascinare verso le macchinette, sono entrambe mezze vuote, solo un paio di merendine e qualche bibita, si prende un momento per osservarne il contenuto, per decidere che cosa vuole mangiare, una scelta da prendere con cautela, potrebbe essere il suo unico pasto per le prossime ore.  
  
Appena si decide ruota lievemente la testa verso Edoardo per chiedergli se può offrirgli qualcosa, lo trova però intento a lanciare monetine nella fessura, un totale di dieci euro buttati, mentre preme numeri a casaccio, svuotando la macchinetta.  
  
Lauro lo lascia finire, lo sguardo sconvolto sul volto, aspetta che tutti i suoi acquisti siano caduti nello sportello per poi aiutarlo a trasportarli, nelle loro mani l’intero contenuto della macchinetta.  
  
“Nun sapevo che te piaceva quindi t’ho preso un po’ de tutto. Mo aiutame che c’andiamo a sedè de novo.”  
  
Lauro lo segue senza fare domande, una sensazione di calore nel petto.  
  
.  
  
La prima differenza sostanziale che Lauro nota tra lui ed Edoardo è sul cibo, appena seduti sulla panchina la sua mano vola veloce su una barretta di riso soffiato ricoperta interamente di cioccolato, mentre quella di Edo acciuffa un pacchetto di taralli ai semi di finocchio.  
  
Lauro aveva sempre preferito il dolce, fin da piccolo, si era sempre ingozzato di interi barattoli di gelato, ogni tanto nel buio della sua camera, a notte fonda, continuava a farlo, ma questo era il suo piccolo segreto.  
  
Edoardo invece preferiva chiaramente il salato, di tutte le cose che aveva comprato aveva evitato i dolci come la peste, gli aveva lasciati completamente a Lauro, che invece apprezzava di gran lunga il gesto, se esiste una cosa su cui è utile essere opposti è proprio il cibo, due metà perfette per condividere gli snack di una macchinetta.  
  
Romanticismo di altri tempi.  
  
Lauro lo aveva osservato abbuffarsi, mentre lui si gustava in tutta tranquillità le sue merendine, sembrava non mangiasse da giorni, briciole gli ricadevano sul mento, per poi finire sulla sua maglietta e infine a terra, nonostante l’aria fredda della notte un paio di piccioni si aggiravano incuriositi intorno alla loro panchina, in cerca del cibo che Edoardo gli stava involontariamente offrendo.  
  
Nonostante Lauro fosse cresciuto a Roma, dove di piccioni se ne trovano in abbondanza, era sempre stato diffidente nei loro confronti, quasi spaventato, è per questo che quando uno di essi gli svolazza vicino alla mano, per recuperare una briciola, Lauro lancia un urlo terrorizzato.  
  
“Non me dì che c’hai paura dei piccioni, eh?”  
  
“Dei piccioni, dei ragni, degli insetti, dell’aereo… so ipocondriaco Edoà, c’ho paura de tutto praticamente.”  
  
Edoardo ride tra sé e sé mentre prende il telefono dalla tasca dei suoi pantaloni per mostrargli qualcosa, Lauro osserva incuriosito il video che si trova davanti ai suoi occhi, nel mezzo dello schermo del cellulare si trova Edoardo, a petto nudo, sdraiato in quella che sembra sabbia blu.  
  
Il video procede tranquillo finché Lauro non nota qualcosa muoversi vicino alla mano di Edoardo, si avvicina ancora di più allo schermo, la scena cambia e si trova davanti agli occhi una tarantola che cammina sul volto di Edo.  
  
Lauro si alza di scatto, le mani coprono la sua bocca spalancata mentre guarda terrorizzato Edoardo seduto davanti a lui.  
  
“Ma te sei scemo! Una tarantola sulla faccia?! Te prego dimmi che t’hanno pagato per fa sta cosa.”  
  
“In realtà no, era un progetto de un mi amico che c’aveva bisogno de un modello, me l’ha chiesto a me e quindi l’ho aiutato.”  
  
Appena lo shock del momento passa Lauro si ritrova a pensare che quell’amico di Edoardo dopotutto non aveva tutti i torti a chiedere a lui di fargli da modello, vedere la sua pelle candida a contrasto col blu intenso della sabbia, ma soprattutto quella croce tatuata sull’inguine, gli aveva fatto girare la testa.  
  
Il suo petto nudo, bellissimo, un fisico longilineo, quelle labbra perfette, gli zigomi scolpiti dagli dei, Edoardo sembrava proprio questo, una statua greca scolpita dalle mani del miglior artista di tutti i tempi.  
  
“Beh in effetti ce l’hai la faccia da modello.”  
  
“Me stai per caso a dì che so’ bono?”  
  
Lauro si ferma di colpo, il sangue gli si è gelato nelle vene, eppure il tono di Edoardo non sembra violento, cattivo, non è quello a cui si è abituato negli anni, è più un tono scherzoso, quasi di sfida e quindi non si tira indietro, non è nella sua natura non andare fino in fondo.  
  
Lauro gli sorride, un sorriso che spera trasmetta una sicurezza che lui non ha in questo momento, e poi annuisce, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
  
“E sarei io quello bono? Ma te ti guardi mai allo specchio?”  
  
Lauro si sente avvampare, ogni punto del suo corpo scotta e ha molta paura che il suo volto sia diventato color pomodoro, non è mai stato una di quelle persone che sa accettare i complimenti senza imbarazzarsi, una risata nervosa gli esce dalle labbra, è ancora in piedi e pensa che adesso non si siederà mai più, il contatto col corpo di Edoardo potrebbe fargli prendere fuoco definitivamente.  
  
È Edoardo a smuovere quella situazione di imbarazzo, e Lauro gliene è grato, finché non apre bocca.  
  
“Viè qua a sedè vicino a me. Eddaje.”  
  
Lauro si avvicina titubante e si siede il più lontano possibile, sul bordo della panchina, Edoardo però non sembra concordare con questa scelta e, con un rapido movimento, si avvicina a lui sedendosi esattamente incollato a lui, adesso i loro corpi si toccano in ogni punto possibile, Lauro sta per svenire.  
  
Edoardo gli porge una cuffietta, mentre cerca qualcosa sullo schermo, Lauro la afferra lentamente, lo sguardo terrorizzato, non è pronto a vedere nuovamente un video con una tarantola, anche se per rivedere Edo mezzo nudo che si rotola nella sabbia potrebbe fare un’eccezione.  
  
“Nun ce so ragni stavolta, te giuro. Te poi levà quello sguardo terrorizzato dalla faccia eh.”  
  
Lauro indossa la cuffietta, un beat techno pop gli entra nelle orecchie e lui rimane ad ascoltarlo in estasi, la melodia è perfetta, gli entra nelle ossa, sente il suo cuore battere a tempo di musica, è una delle basi più belle e originali che abbia sentito negli ultimi tempi.  
  
“Edo ma l’hai fatta te?”  
  
Ora è il turno di Edoardo ad essere imbarazzato, guarda a terra senza riuscire ad incontrare Lauro con lo sguardo e annuisce impercettibilmente, mentre gli occhi di Lauro si spalancano per la sorpresa, una certezza si radica improvvisamente dentro di lui, ha appena trovato il suo produttore, non c’è nessun’altra musica che vorrebbe ad accompagnare i suoi testi.  
  
“È stupenda, una delle basi più belle che abbia sentito ultimamente.”  
  
“Ma che cazzo stai a dì Laurè.”  
  
“Te giuro.”  
  
“Seh vabbè, ne voi sentì n’altra?”  
  
Edoardo è ancora imbarazzato mentre lo domanda, mettere la sua arte a disposizione di un ragazzo conosciuto solo poche ore prima è da folli, ma di Lauro si fida, non sa neanche lui il perché, è una sensazione a pelle, quando Lauro annuisce fa partire un’altra base, più dolce, delicata, e abbandona la testa sullo schienale della panchina, pronto a farsi trascinare dal sonno.  
  
.  
  
Lauro alza la testa, la playlist nel telefono di Edoardo si è appena conclusa, e si accorge del peso sulla sua spalla, un ciuffo di capelli blu gli pizzica il collo, ma è piacevole, resterebbe così per sempre se potesse, ma Edoardo sta tremando.  
  
Lauro non l’aveva notato fino a questo momento ma Edoardo è vestito troppo leggero per una notte fredda come questa, gli sfiora una guancia e sente la sua pelle gelida, cecando di non svegliarlo gli sposta leggermente la testa e tira fuori un giaccone dalla sua valigia, lo appoggia sulle spalle di Edoardo e si siede nuovamente accanto a lui.  
  
Edo si riappropria immediatamente del suo posto sulla spalla di Lauro, stavolta gli cinge con un braccio la vita e lo avvicina a sé, sistema la sua faccia nel collo dell’altro alla ricerca di calore e sussurra un impercettibile grazie prima di tornare a dormire.  
  
Lauro vorrebbe solo prendergli il volto tra le mani e baciarlo finché non si dimentica pure il suo nome.  
  
.  
  
Quando si sveglia Edoardo non è più accanto a lui, ha un iniziale momento di terrore, inizia a pensare che se ne sia andato, senza lasciargli il numero, senza neanche sapere il suo cognome, e che non lo rivedrà mai più, i sensi di colpa iniziano ad insinuarsi sotto la sua pelle, avrebbe dovuto baciarlo quando ne aveva avuto l’occasione.  
  
Alza lo sguardo e vede Edoardo avvicinarsi, una bottiglia di the in una mano ed un sorriso sul volto, il cuore di Lauro si riempie di gioia, esala un respiro che non si era neanche accorto di star trattenendo e rilascia la tensione dalle sue spalle, sollevato.  
  
Si alza per andargli incontro e gli si piazza davanti, i loro corpi così vicini che i loro nasi si stanno sfiorando, lo sguardo di Edoardo è confuso ma non osa muoversi neanche di un millimetro.  
  
“Pensavo te ne fossi andato.”  
  
“Senza neanche rubatte il numero de telefono? Impossibile.”  
  
Lauro sorride, incrocia lo sguardo col suo e fa un piccolo passo avanti, adesso i loro corpi combaciano perfettamente, ogni millimetro della sua pelle sta toccando Edoardo, gli porta una mano sulla guancia e aspetta, un tacito “posso?”, prima di poterlo baciare ha bisogno di una sua conferma, la certezza di non essersi immaginato tutto.  
  
È Edoardo a far scontrare le loro labbra, le appoggia soltanto, leggere come le ali di una farfalla, un misto di cioccolato e fumo, Lauro potrebbe abituarsi molto in fretta a questo sapore.  
  
La bocca di Edoardo sa di Roma centro.  
  
Non saprebbe spiegarlo in modo migliore, baciarlo è come tornare a casa dopo mesi di lontananza, come il calore di una coperta quando fuori piove, come camminare di notte davanti al Colosseo, senza pensieri per la mente.  
  
Le sue mani corrono sui fianchi di Edoardo mentre il loro bacio si fa più intenso, frenetico, come a voler sfruttare bene il poco tempo che gli rimane.  
  
Lauro lo tira ancora più vicino a sé, non sa se avrà mai l’opportunità di baciarlo di nuovo ed è deciso ad imprimersi questo ricordo nella mente, sulla pelle, vuole ricordarsi di questo bacio per il resto dei suoi giorni, se fosse per lui vorrebbe baciare Edoardo per anni, senza staccarsi per neanche un secondo, ma questo, purtroppo, non dipende solo da lui.  
  
“Volevo farlo da quando t’ho visto scendere dal treno. Tu e i tuoi capelli blu m’avete fottuto dal primo istante.”  
  
Edoardo non si preoccupa neanche di rispondergli, gli prende il volto tra le mani e lo tira nuovamente a sé, per baciarlo di nuovo, è sempre stato più bravo coi fatti che con le parole.  
  
Si baciano, si baciano e si baciano ancora, in una danza di lingue e labbra che sembra infinita, una danza che neanche le gocce di pioggia che iniziano a cadere leggere riescono a fermare, si stringono in questa stazione deserta, come se esistessero solo loro due nell’intero universo.  
  
La pioggia inizia a diventare insistente e, nonostante loro fossero riparati dall’acqua, son costretti a smettere di baciarsi, di toccarsi, la schiena di Lauro viene attraversata da un brivido, la temperatura improvvisamente molto più bassa rispetto a pochi minuti prima.  
  
Si siedono nuovamente sulla panchina, quella che da oggi diventerà la loro panchina, il luogo dove tutto ha avuto inizio, Edoardo sta abbracciando Lauro, così stretto che ha quasi paura di poterlo spezzare, ma lo vuole tenere al riparo, al sicuro dal freddo e se potesse pure da tutti i mali del mondo.  
  
Continuano a scambiarsi piccoli baci, più affettuosi, e restano abbracciati attendendo l’inevitabile arrivo del loro treno, treno che spezzerà l’atmosfera magica che si è creata.  
  
La pioggia ticchetta ancora sui binari, ma loro si sentono al sicuro tra le braccia dell’altro.  
  
.  
  
La voce dello speaker è meccanica, sarebbe quasi fastidiosa se non stessero attendendo questo annuncio da ore ormai, quando hanno visto sul tabellone la scritta in arrivo non credevano ai loro occhi, nella mente di Lauro un misto di sollievo e tristezza, sarebbe potuto tornare a casa ma avrebbe anche dovuto salutare Edoardo e, per quanto gli sembra assurdo, sa già che gli mancherà.  
  
“Il treno 8872 di Trenitalia delle ore 00:47 che viaggia con un ritardo di quattrocento minuti diretto a Roma Termini è in arrivo al binario 1. Attenzione, allontanarsi dalla linea gialla.”  
  
Edoardo è in piedi accanto a lui, lo zaino sulle spalle e un braccio che gli circonda la vita, come se non volesse lasciarlo andare, come se volesse tenerlo al suo fianco ancora per un po’.  
  
Salgono sul treno e si siedono nei primi due posti liberi che trovano, in teoria avrebbero dei posti assegnati ma lontani l’uno dall’altro e il treno è praticamente deserto quindi non è sicuramente un problema, o almeno questo è quello di cui cerca di convincersi Lauro, per non ammettere che preferirebbe sedersi a terra piuttosto che stare lontano da Edo.  
  
Lauro ha grandi piani per queste ore di viaggio, vuole sapere di più su Edoardo, sulla sua famiglia, sulla sua musica, su quello che vuole fare nella vita, vuole sapere pure il suo colore preferito, vuole sapere tutte quelle cose piccole e inutili che si sanno della persona con cui passi tutto il tuo tempo, e molto altro ancora.  
  
Eppure la stanchezza è troppa, appena tocca il sedile del treno che, in confronto alla panchina dove sono stati seduti per ore, sembra un materasso di un qualche miliardario, sente le palpebre farsi pesanti, la sua testa cade sulla spalla di Edoardo e si addormentano entrambi così, mano nella mano.  
  
È il suono dello speaker a risvegliarli nuovamente annunciando che sono, finalmente, arrivati a Roma.  
  
Quando scendono dal treno non vogliono salutarsi, entrambi dovrebbero andare a casa, ma infondo un’ora di ritardo in più che male può fare?  
  
Ed è così che si ritrovano nel bar della stazione a fare colazione, le occhiaie così viola che sembra non dormano da giorni, eppure sul volto di entrambi giace un sorriso perenne, uno di quelli puri e sinceri, grati di potersi godere la compagnia dell’altro almeno per un altro po’.  
  
Il bacio che si danno prima di dover salire su metropolitane opposte non sa di addio, ma solo di arrivederci.  
  
.  
  
È solo quando Lauro arriva a casa che si rende conto di una cosa: Edoardo ha ancora la sua giacca.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Cover] La tua bocca sa di Roma centro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679682) by [will_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p)




End file.
